bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Horkytorky
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 11:48, 8 March 2011 Edits Do not arbitrarily change statistical information on the character pages, as they have been referenced on databooks and converted accordingly. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:17, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Stop changing the statistical information. If you do not stop these edits, you will be blocked. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:27, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Sign your posts, which is done by leaving 4 tildes at the end of your message (~~~~). And as for it being "realistic", these stats were written by the author, Tite Kubo, himself, not us and not any assumptions you think we're operating on. We do not change statistics to match any sort of sense of what people consider "realistic" or not; we only operate on what has been written by Tite Kubo. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:44, March 8, 2011 (UTC) The Japanese use the metric system (as many other parts of the world do), so if you still have some doubts about it, you have to do a little conversion work to determine whether or not numbers are correct (which has been done by many members of the site, myself included). You have to be able to calculate centimeters to inches and kilograms to pounds to get what was done. And anyone with a Wiki account can edit here, but we have specific policies that have to be followed when doing so, as they are strongly enforced here. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:04, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Aizen's Page Hi, would you mind clarifying what you mean when you say Aizen doesn't have a personal page?? He has a very well written article here!! Hope that helps!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 15:42, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Mistakes If you have found a mistake on the wiki, you are always free to correct it.-- If you are still unsure whether to proceed or not, then feel free to tell me what it is, but Godisme is right; each page is editable to those with an active account on Wiki, so you should be able to fix it yourself. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:37, March 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Edit Reversion Arrancar109, I'll cover this part for you. If you're referring to the recent edit on Ichigo's page, there were a number of problems: 1) That was a Bankai power enhancement you were talking about. It's labeled under his Bankai powers already, and is not his "natural" power. All extra abilities granted by Bankai have to be labelled under Bankai. 2) What Godisme said. What you were talking about wasn't really shun-po; during that time, he was actually pulling a Kenpachi and moving that fast with running speed alone; we call it Hyper-speed Combat here. His Shun-po might be enhanced as a result of this new super-speed, but it's not a separate enhancement in itself. 3) ...I don't know if this is really it, but try to avoid phrases like "shoots through the roof." It sort of takes the formal informative, and almost straight-to-the-point nature of the wiki and sends it in a wild direction. Basically, figurative language like that doesn't really fit. So yeah. There you have it. Granted, I'm no admin, or Commitee member, but I'm familiar enough with what goes on here that I can guess most of what's going on when an edit is reverted. Plus, their edit summaries usually say most of it, if not all. The higher-ups on this wiki are just doing their job, and make sure the wiki is calibrated to certain standards so that it has reason and rhyme. Otherwise, it'd be impossible to find the info we're looking for, no? It's not an edit wars thing. It's just a matter of standard format. Aeron Solo wuz here (talk) 23:14, March 28, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I just read your Gin edit. Most of the stuff you wrote isn't particularly neccessary; they like to keep chapter summaries short and simple. It's just a play-by-play summary, after all. No need to clutter it with excessive explanations Aeron Solo wuz here (talk) 23:18, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Considering I undid both of them, Ill chime in here. The edit to Ichigo's page confused Shūnpo with Hyper Speed Combat. The two are similar but very different. Ichigo is capable of Shūnpo. He has demonstrated this several times. Hyper Speed Combat is the ability of his Bankai and therefore should not be placed under Shūnpo. The edit to Gin's page was speculative. Don't use phrases like appeared to have. This is an assumption. If it is not directly stated or shown, don't add it. Instead of saying Gin appeared to have diverted some of the damage away, say Gin took only minor injuries. The former is speculative, the latter is true and can be referenced.-- Sorry, I didn't quite mean it that way. What I meant to say was that Hyperspeed combat is Ichigo completely getting a sugar rush and moving incredibly fast. It's not just running so fast that you blink and he's gone; everything he does has an incredible speed boost; his shun-po is clearly faster (ie: from not being able to keep up with Dordondii to almost surprising him with his speed), he can run faster (ie: running so fast that he can leave his afterimages behind, and no this is not shun-po as he is clearly running in the anime), even his sword slashes are capable of striking Byakuya's individual blades (needs no explanation). Enhanced Shun-po speed is a by-product of being able to do everything at super-speed, you get what I'm saying? One last thing: please add a new title to new messages. There is a button with "Format" written on it; click on it and go to "Heading 2". That makes a new heading, like what I made up above: (RE: Edit Revision). I have a bit of OCD, and things like that just get on my nerves, not to mention the higher ups here. Aeron Solo wuz here (talk) 01:08, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I know what you mean. To be honest, I prefer the manga version much better, because that just looks much more awe inspiring and impressive. But sometimes the manga is better than the anime because it allows your imagination to wander much more. Sort of like Byakuya's final flash step after said fight; it looked much more epic in the manga, while the anime just showed it as another flash step. Anyway, one thing to clarify just in case I messed up with my wording: the new title thing actually only applies when you leave a new message that is totally unrelated to another topic that it would come after. It's to clean things up and keep it organized, because if someone posted a message right after a totally unrelated topic that someone else wanted to address, it would be a little messy, you know? Only wanted to give you a heads up to this because I took a look at my own message and realized that you might make a new title for every single new message, and given how long this conversation has gone on...that, as you can imagine, could be a lot. Aeron Solo wuz here (talk) 16:44, April 1, 2011 (UTC)